Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave
|image=Kisame attacking team 10.jpg |kanji=水遁・爆水衝波 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Suiton: Bakusui Shōha |literal english=Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave |english tv=Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave |related jutsu=Lava Release: Exploding Volcanic Field |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Water Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kingu, Bane Anahari, Tanaka (DP), Shini Akuma, Kui Changban, Aihana, Kūsōka, Hanabi Hyuga (Kabuki), Masa Nakamura, Rin Nohara (DP), Kasumi Uzumaki, Kamizuki Uchiha, Izumi Hōzuki, Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Hebimaru Ōtsutsuki, Shisui Uchiha (Cloud), Fuyuto, Kiyo Uchiha, Narakukami, Shishinki Uchiha, Hokkai Hōzuki, Saito Uchiha, Kaguya Miyamoto, Taruto Uchiha, Shi Aikira, Reitoko Yuki, Ikido, Raiu Shin, Kenji Nagashi, Arai Toge, Akuhei Iwao/Dreamscape, Akuhei Iwao,Kenji Nagashi, Gamamōra, Seiga Uchiha/Dreamscape, Seiga Uchiha, Meio Yuki, Michael Uchiha, Watari Uchiha,Dai Akimichi, Gekihen, Shisui Mugen, Kozan, Yūzuki, Mizuki Makaze,Nishiki Gin, Obito Uchiha (Kamui), Junsui, Shizuka Hōzuki, Kimiko, Isonade, Sayuri Senju, Ryūho Hyūga, Taiga Uchiha, Ryūzu Hōzuki, Shuhei Kyoraku, Minori Ouka, Raimundo Kiretsu-Fuma, Stryse Kazami, Atsuko Minori, Oushan Supuritto, Nagare Senju,Tābin, Mekajiki Kankitsu, Sora Kanpa, Kanrai Shimoyake,Dorutan Ekazu/Adulthood, Heiwa Ekazu, Aikou Yamanaka, Haru Hyūga, Kimura Tengoku, Koshiro, Akio Senju, Sunate Nikakusa, Ryan Uchiha, Reppu Senshi, Hinta Yakusumi, Kirāwani, Sheru, Suterusu, Kenpachi Mitsuhide, Akemi Uchiha, Ryuga Uchiha, Ichiro Kurosawa, Ame Murakumo, Kasumi Tōketsu, Genbu, Iname Soga, Akihiko Senju, Makoto Shiryū, Omega, Akihiko Yuki, Chikara Shima, Rosa Osawa, Kenko Uchiha, Tamotsu Yukimura, Kurokami Shima, Roshi Hoshigaki, Nashi, Sora Niku, Susanoo Mikoto, Tsubasa Yuki, Kōji Nakano, Hachiro Senju, Toshirama Senju, Michi Hōzuki, Kuhaku Mugen, Isamu Hōzuki, Mitsunari Sasuke, Reimi Sundamizu, Dakuryū, Ichirou, Saizo Marushagan, Toshirama Senju, Akurei Ohaka, Shurado, Akaunabara, Anjin Uzumaki,Ken Uzumaki, Yokoshima Hōzuki, Jettoenjin,River Kohaku, Shiki Aburame, Kyshira Uchiha, Kamon Namikaze, Riako, Kaizen, Rakon, Akito Otonashi,Sogekihei Sarutobi, Obito Ryou, Ukyo Hara, Raido Shin,Ita Yurei,Rin Yamase, Hojo Senryo, Kiroku, Meimei Uchiha, Kiiroi Hyūga, Rin Batsu, Aoi Uchiha, Yukinoshita, Kima, Shinji Emiya, Tsumetai Hashira, Shusui Kagami, Kisui Ketsueki, Dan Kazami, Mujakina Uzumaki, Doujinn, Suīduki Hōzuki (Fanon Canon), Furīzu, Haruna, Kibishī Masakari,Konsame, Shinji Inuya,Nisshō Uchiha, Kirā, Aisaka Momochi, Kyuzo Hoshigaki, Suitengu, Mitsuzaki Sakigami, Higashi Ryū, Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Senkai, Tomoshi Uchiha, Iroha, Suisan Yuki, Taketo, Akemi Sarutobi, Natsumi Hōzuki, Hazama Omnikami, Shizuko, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Ishi,Kentaro Sarutobi,Inzishi Shaderan, Manami Kikuchi, Ayagetsu Hōzuki, Nobuyuki Hyūga, Naoki Hyuga, Kougyoku, Kara Ri, Sam'e Narukagami, Kimiko Yuan, Yagyō Uchiha, Haru Hyuga, Hanako (Fire), Hamara Senjū, Yami Ōtsutsuki |hand signs=Snake |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The user spits out a great volume of water from their mouth, swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge. The user can ride the wave, allowing them to move at high speed, and attack the enemy, now swept off their feet, without fear of counter-attacks. The amount of water created is proportional to the amount of chakra used; when used with Kisame's enormous chakra, even a dry wasteland can become a small ocean. Afterwards, the excess water can be used for additional Water Release techniques. Nagato performed this using Deva Path by punching the ground with water gushing out instead of spitting it out of his mouth. Heiwa Uchiha can perform this technique by tapping the ground, which, due to his ferocious chakra enhanced strength, causes large cracks and allows the water to gush out through these cracks. This water is incredibly huge and rises up quickly, increasing the size of the crack into a muddy crater. Category:Jutsu with Hand Seals